


【尼吉】飞鸟

by SHICHENG



Category: ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka, ACCA13区監察課
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHICHENG/pseuds/SHICHENG
Summary: 是糖
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 30





	【尼吉】飞鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 是糖

两侧的窗帘拉近合拢，将漫天星河阻挡在外，屋子里立刻只剩下暖黄色的灯光。尼诺将手捧的花束搁在柜子上，站在床边俯身去摸吉恩的脸颊，随即被迷迷糊糊的吉恩抓住了手。

“尼诺……”

呼唤很轻，比以往的任何一次都要轻。

吉恩脸上有醉酒的薄薄红晕，金黄的发丝翘起来几束，外套只剩最后一颗扣子还在负隅顽抗，衬衫领口早被扯乱，露出线条优美的锁骨。

尼诺要忍到发疯了，但罪魁祸首对此毫无所觉，完全不知道自己有多致命的吸引力，“别动，吉恩。”

对方却似乎完全没听到，闭着眼，没轻没重地啃了一下尼诺的手。

“……”尼诺失语。

吉恩知道自己得手，懒懒睁着碧蓝的眼望着他，像个抢糖游戏里旗开得胜的小孩一样。

尼诺看得专注，不自觉地用拇指轻轻摩挲吉恩的脸，低声道，“像现在这样就够了。”

喜欢的人以这样的姿态展现在面前，没有人能够毫无反应，尼诺也一样，但是那些冲动不需要实现，保持现状就足够了。

因为此刻胸腔中怀抱的，并不是简单交由情欲发泄就可以的情感。

三十年来，吉恩占据了视线的一切。小王子应该在自己的守护下，像飞鸟一样自由展翼，以后也一样。尼诺只是想做吉恩身边的屏障而已，无论是来自何方的恶意，都要为他挡住，不会让任何人伤到他一星半点——包括自己。

能和吉恩成为恋人这件事，就已经超出了预料，如果吉恩不想和他做更进一步的事情，而自己却大胆去做了，明天从酒店的被褥里醒来，他会是什么样的表情……尼诺不敢去接受那样的可能性。

至少此刻，只是看着吉恩的表情就心满意足了，那是过于美丽，足以让所有形容词都黯然失色的景象。

于是另一只手撑在吉恩耳边，令枕头陷下去一小块，浅尝辄止的吻如同羽毛，轻轻地印了上去。

“吉恩。”

吉恩闻言下意识地缩了缩。他在尼诺靠近时就习以为常地闭上了双眼，这让听觉变得更加敏感。他从来都不知道，尼诺呼唤他的声音还可以有这么强大的杀伤力，有点沙哑和低沉，充满了独属于尼诺的温柔和虔诚。

但是啊……但是……

不准维持着这副冷静的样子，尼诺。

双臂悄无声息地抬高，环住尼诺的脖颈忽然一用力，把他拽下来，反过来压住。动作利落到简直不像喝醉的人，又确确实实可以看出在耍酒疯，吉恩双腿跨到尼诺身上，毫不客气地坐下。

“……吉恩？”

不偏不倚地压到了裆上，不知道有意或者无意，还充满暗示意味地磨蹭了几下。尼诺本来就忍到下腹火烧火燎的难受，现在只觉得某根神经已经绷在警戒线边缘。

吉恩的手还去掀他的衣服，但是晕乎乎的扯了半天也没有半点效果，有点羞恼地乱拽几下，就放弃掉了，趴到尼诺身上去吻他，吻技醉得一塌糊涂，却还是轻松扰乱了尼诺强作镇定的呼吸。

……不，说啃更加准确，毫无章法，只是单纯地发泄着什么。

像现在这样放肆，只是因为对方是尼诺，因为相信尼诺不会伤害自己，所以，做什么事都无所谓。熟悉的衣衫，熟悉的气味，这个人的怀抱永远充满安全感，足以让人安心到昏昏欲睡。

吻难以纾解情潮，反而像是助燃剂，让相贴的每一处都变得灼热。不够解决，还想要被尼诺触碰，想要和尼诺做更加——

温暖的呼吸交缠着，胸膛急促起伏，喘息也变了味道，吉恩双手扯住尼诺的衣领和他对视。

“想和尼诺做的，不仅仅是这样而已。尼诺……帮我。”

在命令式的呢喃声中，理智构筑的防线一瞬间宣告溃败。天旋地转，吉恩被重新压在身下激烈地吻着，双手各自被扣住腕，分别摁在头两侧。

“真不愧是你啊，吉恩。”尼诺叹息般的话语满是无奈，曾经只存在于幻想中的场景，如今近在咫尺，真正地发生了。

吉恩的制服长裤顺着修长的双腿褪下，随即远远丢到一边，双腿掰开到两侧绕在尼诺的腰间，两只脚腕被攥住，同时向下一拖，臀缝就靠上了某个硬物。

也不是小孩子了，多少都是懂一点的，不过，就算知道要怎么做……感受着那个东西的存在，还是没办法保持平静。

有点害羞啊……

吉恩脸颊的热度缓缓升腾，一路烧到了耳朵。

还好，没能继续想下去。尼诺掀开上衣脱掉的一刻，展露出的是……只是看着就觉得手感很好的腹肌，和腰上破坏美感的伤疤，子弹留下的痕迹并不狰狞，但也足够触目惊心。

吉恩伸出手臂，用指腹和掌心碰到它，轻轻地摩挲。这就是他活着离开弗罗旺区的代价……尼诺付出的代价。

事件发生的那一瞬间，来不及意识到什么，但当他进门，看到缠满绷带躺在医院床上的尼诺，一直升腾的怒火忽然被压了下去，某种一直因为粗枝大叶被埋藏在心底的情感，像山洪一般爆发了。

一切常识都被摒弃在外，他带着难以抑制的后怕，低头亲了尼诺。

那时候的尼诺没有震惊，也不开口询问，只是笑了一下，很自然地回吻，好像他们已经在一起了几十年，本来就应该是这样。

尼诺并不轻佻，甚至在大多数人看来很难接近，如此自然的唯一解释就是……尼诺也喜欢他，而且，一定持续了很长时间。毫无疑问，尼诺是期待的……期待和自己成为恋人，所以顺理成章接受了这一切。

谁也不知道他藏着这份喜欢过了多少年，怀着什么样的心情单方向地注视，等待云开月明的一天。

尼诺这个人啊，总是不会为自己考虑，但是没关系，以后你不照顾好自己的话，由我来。

吉恩想着，把手臂环到尼诺的颈上，拖下来亲吻，“随你喜欢的做，尼诺。”

话音一落，修长的手指带着冰凉触感进入了体内，吉恩浅吸一口气，尽力忍耐住对异物的排斥感。感受得到液体在体内慢慢抹匀，一根手指也还好，因为尼诺的动作轻柔到极致，到了第二根进入的时候，吉恩终于低低地叫出声，“尼诺……好奇怪……”

手臂下意识抬高挡着脸颊，阻挡住了尼诺看向他的视线。从未有人碰触过的隐秘地方如今吞吐着尼诺的手指，在体内每动一下都让人羞赧到极点。现在的表情，一定很丢人吧……

折磨着内壁的手指终于撤出，换成更加粗大的器物顶着入口，吉恩有些不安地感受着那个东西，真的能进来吗……会坏掉吧？这种尺寸，完全就是凶器吧？

到了这个地步才有些想退缩，但是……来不及了，整个人都毫无遮掩地暴露在尼诺的视野之下，尼诺的双手就掌控着他的一切，哪怕想逃，也已经无处可逃。

“没事的，很快就好。”尼诺察觉了这份微妙的情绪，亲亲吉恩的手心哄他，随后挺腰用力贯穿了紧窄的穴。

“……呜……尼……尼诺……”

吉恩双腿一颤后拼命勒住了尼诺的腰，眼泪差点出来了，好大，好痛……不留一丝缝隙地填满了身体内部，哪怕是脆弱的内壁剧烈挤压着想把它排出去，也只是绞得更紧，更明显地勾勒出那个暧昧的形状。

“放松，吉恩……别这么紧张。”

结合的一瞬间就被紧紧地咬住了，前进举步维艰，却又要忍住冲动慢慢推进，尼诺额头渗出了汗珠，却又拿吉恩没一点办法，生怕动作太狠伤到他，只能俯身去吻他颤抖的唇，在缠吻的间隙里，用略显沙哑的声调道出满腔歉意。

“是不是让你太辛苦了……但还是会做下去的。所以，抱歉，吉恩。很快就会好，忍一忍吧。”

吉恩不知道这种时候该说什么，还是很痛，但尼诺这样的愧疚，让人根本无法出口责怪。

探入口腔的舌撩起吉恩的一并缱绻，把他口中不稳的喘息全部吞吃入腹，他抓住了尼诺深蓝色的头发轻轻扯着，最终还是放任了这个深吻，试图放松用力夹着尼诺腰的双腿，将信赖全权托付出去。

吉恩配合着沉沦在缠绵的吻中，极力忽视掉仍在深入的异物，直至尼诺饶过这双微肿的唇，他才意识到，那根东西深深插在身体内部，已经顶到了底。

“我可以开始动了吧？”

“……嗯……这种事……不要问啊，尼诺。”

尼诺笑了一下，摁住吉恩的腰开始慢慢抽动，能感受到在撤出时内壁就会试图收拢，哪怕立刻被再次顶入的硬物撞开，下一次也会不依不饶地重缩。真的很厉害，吉恩的身体。

这样啊……果然，已经完全得到他了，一心一意看护着没有被别人抢走，真是太好了。

“尼诺……尼诺……慢一点……”吉恩的声音略带了点颤栗，从艰涩到顺滑，冲撞的速度在一次一次加快，也从最初的痛逐渐演变出奇怪的满足感，更加强烈的被侵犯感吞噬着羞耻心。

好热……每一处都狠狠摩擦着，由此带来的快感如浪潮般汹涌。

尼诺没花多久时间，就找到了吉恩身体里那个要命的地方，伸手替他顺了挣扎时蹭乱的头发，然后把头埋到吉恩肩上，对着那一处专心发起攻势。

那处哪怕是碰一下都爽得要命，尼诺偏偏还反复一次比一次重地冲撞着，吉恩只觉得眼前发黑，难以抑制地高叫出声，除了交合的地方，一切触觉都被剥夺了，无意识的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

“吉恩，我想这么做很久了。每次你说起本部长，或是你尊敬的长官……都想这么做。嗯……虽然说到的都不是什么大事，但多少还是会很在意吧。毕竟……有资格占有你的，只有我一个。”

语气平静得宛如平时的闲聊一般，内容却有着相当浓的醋味，伴在话语之后，吉恩才发现室内不知何时荡起了水声和肉体拍打的声音，色情至极。

吉恩涨红了脸颊闭上双眼，“不行了，哈啊……不要再说了……尼诺……”

什么霸道而露骨的发言啊……这样的话语并不讨厌，其间不容置疑的占有欲却足够让人身体酥麻……像整个人都被午时温暖的海面包裹了，流动的浪花时轻时重地推着他的身体。挑在这个时候说，尼诺真是狡猾。

吉恩的双腿都被干软了，穴口已经摩擦到肿胀麻木，又在尼诺的钳制下连挣扎都做不到，只是喘息着被一下一下顶得颤抖。

他几乎要溶进尼诺那双温柔的眼里了，正如此刻只倒映着他的影子一样，那里饱含的是只属于他一个人的温柔，从始至终，从未分给别人丝毫。

“……哈……嗯唔……尼诺……！！”

尾音颤抖着提高，热流像爆发一般猛地泄了出来，喷溅在两个人的下腹。吉恩瘫软在尼诺的身下，大口喘着气。有像水流一样一股股的东西也同样在体内喷薄，但是吉恩早已经没心思去管。

真的和尼诺做了……而且，好舒服。

全身像散架了一样，但还是好想抽根烟啊……

“尼诺，你射得太多了。”

既有觉得羞耻的成分，也有困倦的影响，话音越来越小，吉恩在尼诺怀里沉沉地睡了过去。

有尼诺在的话，没关系。这个人会帮他清理干净的，而明天早上……会和尼诺在同一张床上醒来吧，抢先说早安的会是谁呢。


End file.
